


Замена

by maurice_l



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurice_l/pseuds/maurice_l





	Замена

Он похож на куклу, дорогую дизайнерскую куклу для избалованных детей. С такой обычно не играют, а если достают из коробки, то только чтобы вскоре снова накрыть пластиковой крышкой. Он похож на куклу не только этим, думает Сквало, иначе разве позволил бы так обходиться с собой?  
До мечника доходит очень скоро, что на самом деле представляли собой Погребальные Венки Бьякурана, и удивление перерождается в смех. Кучка сдавшихся слабаков, которым дали силу. Ни за что. Осыпь бедняка золотом – он не станет богаче, но на благодетеля будет смотреть по-собачьи. Глава Мильфиоре играл на восхищении и благодарности, и щедро раздавал королевские дары тем, кто сам не мог взять себе ничего. Самые же ценные свои цветы Бьякуран вырастил в теплице – потому что они не сумели выжить в естественной среде.  
Попав в Варию, Кикё стал чахнуть. Луссурия притащил его из-за обещания, которое опрометчиво дал Вонголе. Потом Вонгола захотела, чтобы Занзас вернул командира вражеских хранителей, а тот не отдал. Но чтобы у Десятого не осталось оснований для претензий, нужно было согласие самого Кикё.  
\- Ты, - объявил, вломившись в великодушно уступленную Луссурией спальню, босс Варии, - теперь наш Хранитель Облака. Ясно?  
Было пять утра, а даже если бы не было - такие серьезные повреждения быстро не вылечит даже элемент Солнца. Свет резал глаза, и Кикё закрыл их рукой. Координация гуляла и удалось не сразу.  
\- Я спросил: ясно? – уточнил Занзас.  
Пробовать отвечать Кикё не рискнул и просто кивнул, глядя сквозь пальцы на новое начальство. То ушло, даже не потрудившись хлопнуть дверью, а Хранитель Облака Варии упал обратно на подушку. Аквамариновые волосы рассыпались по китайскому шелку, и Луссурия, который выглянул на шум, расплылся в улыбке. Та предвкушала.  
Но достался Кикё не ему.

 

\- А теперь ты мне отсосешь.  
Вычурная люстра под потолком светит во все свои три ряда лампочек, а паркет ее отражает. Чистоту в варийском особняке наводят после каждого отъезда хозяев, и хватает ровно до их возвращения. Сейчас по воздуху уже тянется запах гари от одежды.  
\- В смысле? – переспрашивает Кикё. Ему очень хочется не понимать.  
Где-то внизу слышится смех Луссурии. Они только что вернулись с первой своей миссии с новым Хранителем Облака, и та прошла удачно. Убивая бывших соратников, Кикё пытался вспомнить, видел ли кого-нибудь из них на страницах досье, но так никого и не узнал. А может, там просто были неудачные фотографии.  
\- В обычном, - усмехается Занзас и пинком захлопывает дверь, а потом толкает Кикё к стене.  
Тому не нужно оглядываться, чтобы знать – окно в двух шагах слева. Пуленепробиваемые стекла не составило бы труда разбить, и где-то секунду Кикё действительно думает об этом: о том, что получит и что потеряет. О том, что можно сделать еще. А потом Занзас вскидывает пистолет, и Кикё соскальзывает по стене вниз.  
Даже сейчас в его позе остается что-то неуловимо картинное. Он опирается на одно колено и встряхивает головой, чтобы отбросить назад волосы. Прикрывает глаза и открывает их снова. А потом поднимает руки и отточенным движением справляется и с пряжкой, и с молнией.  
Было бы проще, - мелькает на секунду в его голове, - если бы босс Варии решил сделать все другим способом. Однако тот хочет почувствовать не только свою власть, но и его старание.  
Не стараться Кикё не может; он привык делать все безупречно. Постепенно процесс захватывает его, и движение за движением он убеждается в том, что тратит усилия не зря. Тем более что он любит, на самом деле, этот процесс.  
Холодный металл у виска заставляет Кикё остановиться.  
\- Что такое? – удивляется Занзас, надавливая пальцем на курок. Еще немного, и механизм сработает. – Продолжай.  
Дуло скользит по коже и замирает снова. И Кикё продолжает, уже ни на секунду не забывая, где находится. Он почти уверен, что Занзас не выстрелит, но помнит ощущения слишком хорошо. Те не имеют никакого отношения к удовольствию.  
Другое, может быть, имеет.


End file.
